Ultraman Reuz: Episode 5
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Note: When you see a link in the story, that means the character will be shown or described on the page in question. Thank you for your cooperation. Title: Sacrifise Keychain Doll use : *Ultraman Reuz *Ultraman Dark *Nosferu *Galkimes Prologue As Halloween has past days ago, It's about time the Director of FEARS went for a meeting with the other four Directors of Air Self Defence Force about a new mission that given by the Head Chief of Defence Force. They all enter the meeting's, some of them waiting for the chief to come, as he always late because he always sleeps late. Meanwhile, Kenzaki enter the room where it all dark, he didn't realised there was so many doll on the shelves, a monster, an Ultra doll, a seijin, what he could wonder why Haruto can transform one of it using the item he carry on, he kept thinking what could be lies beyond the secret of the item, what it meant and what it function to, live back the doll into a living monster. "If you want to find the secrets beyond the Reuz Spark, then you can have one of them from me..." said the mysterious voice in the dark "Who are you...?" ask kenzaki "I'm nonthing but a weakned darkness, and i need someone to hold the greatest power of Darkness beyond of the Space Beast doll, i choose you..." "If it i can have my revenge over Haruto and kill him...?" "Yes, that would also do..." the hand of darkness, a glowing orb on his arm shine red, the darkness forming a Spark, a Dark Dummy Spark, Kenzaki touches it, but another darkness prevent him from been control. "Hmm...you are..." "I am Faust..." Kenzaki eye shine red bright, the room glows darker and only his eye was shine red, his voice was double as his voice combine with Kenzaki and Faust voice. Chapter 1 It's a sorring day, the night was scary at sometime by the children's but sometimes i could get better because every late night movies can give a hard time who didn't have to sleep, they should drink more milk before going to sleep. For a teenagers, they have been doing this for months and still couldn't resistants it because it's a funtime. Kenzaki walking alone on a main street, a rat's was seen running from him, a darkness surrounding him transforming him into Faust, walking to the teenager's at the back of the bar, drinking beer, dizzing them. "Hey look, another stupid costume cosplay, this went to the trash..." said the big boy Everyone laugh at Faust, but he a little didn't smile, or talk, his eye flashing red, a swurl of darkness corrupting the big boy who is fat and long ranger, his eye become red and a darkness forming a Dark Dummy Spark. "Arghhhhhh.....!!" the boy scream suddenly become darker Faust suddenly leave away, leaving them been sucked into the darkness mind and terrified the city, Kobe. Until no one know's what happen to the teenager's, for three days they have missing, leaving the polis a question, what could be the problem why they all disappeared. The furoboshi school start to get weird lately, even the summer end's two day's from now, Haruto still didn't return to London even his parent called, he sense that if he acctually return, someone would destroy the city, no one could use the Reuz Spark except him. "Yo Taro, i feel like kinda strange here, my old school is Furoboshi but it didn't sound like it...something did going wrong here..." said Haruto "I agree, i still have to make research about Ultraman Reuz, i mean i even don't know him, if i states all Ultraman from my Brother Ultraman and all my brother's, Tiga, Dyna, Gaia and Agul, Cosmos and Justice. Neos and Seven 21, The Next, Nexus is acctually Noa, Mebius, Max, and last Zero..." replied Taro "Seem's your place didn't said anything about Reuz....maybe he's not from there..." "Not exactly, any Ultraman who didn't come from Land Of Light still can be the Hero in there, their history for defending the earth is quite a history..." "Hmm, you said that the Reuz Spark was acctually Legend on the Land Of Light, isn't true...?" ask Haruto "Yes, it's acctually they four Spark to be Legend that is, Ginga Spark, Dark Spark, Reuz Spark and Darkner Spark..." "Ginga Spark....?" "Yes......it's the Spark that could save other's, it's act and look Similar to Reuz Spark if i remember..." "Wait what do you mean remember...?" "Before you ever come here, or even before your guys was here, a Legacy War was started, a darkness being wake up and spread darkness turning every Ultra, Monster, and Alien into Spark Doll..." "Spark doll...why it's name quite similar to Keychain Doll...?" "Acctually, this is the second time Ultra's, Monster and Alien was transform into Keychain Doll, all of our power are lock in the chain, but i still got mine..." "So the hero who transform back you and the other's into their original form is..." "Ultraman Ginga" said Shuuya Kaze who suddenly came without knocking Haruto's room door "G-grandpa....?" Haruto shock "Shuuya Kaze, it's been a long time...haven't it...?" ask Taro "Yes Taro...it's been a while..." "Grandpa...you know Taro..?" "Back at 1973, i was a Boxer coach of one boxer, his name is Kotaro Higashi, he is Taro human host acctually..." said Kaze "Haa, memory...i just want to be big again..." Chapter 2 Haruto seems himself didn't need to keep secret if his grandfather know about Taro already, the mysterie just got a little intresting, so far the doll still active everywhere but they are diffrent user, but his adventure just got started, even the appearnce of Reuz Spark couldn't tell him what the purpose of all of this. Haruto walk away, outing to get some fresh air. "Heh, well...it's been a day since i was return from the alternate earth, but i do want to know Marina grandmother's...is she..is Kate...?" said Haruto "Argh..i don't want to talk about it again...it's really creap me out..." He enter the amusement park, as he tell his grandpa earlier, he wants to find a job at the amusement park. They said they are friendly and Happy go lucky people. The owner of the Amusement park Caterine greet Haruto a Happy welcoming for a young man new job, as a waiter, Haruto went to the office, and sign the contract, agreed as a Part time job. Haruto agreed and smile happiness, he can't wait to tell his friend about his new job even so he didn't know where they are now, as he disappeared moment ago because of the portal sucking before. "I wonder they been searching for me...i been disappeared for one week..." While he was walking around the park, the beautiful nature and goodness park sure giving him a fresh view. But he been watch by someone, behind the tree, wearing a black coat covering his face and head, black jean and white shirt, capturing the picture of Haruto. "Haruto-kun...?" said the voice, whom Haruto reconised. He turn his head, sawing Marina wearing a pink t-shirt and white skirt, a pink boot and handbag hangging on her left shoulder. "M-marina..." Haruto hugging Marina when he really saw her, this time he didn't dreaming again "Thank Goodness your okay, you have been disappeared for almost one week, i tought your are....gone...from me....huhuhu..." Marina start to cry, tears coming from her eye "It's okay, im here...i always be with you..." said Haruto, comforting Marina Back of the tree also, Kenzaki watching Haruto and Marina together, with smiling and happiness, he really angry and he yet to have revenge to Haruto, even so Ultraman did causing his mother die in the attack 20 years ago, when The One attack, Ultraman come fighting, what could he do is fighting but not saving life. "I will show you Haruto, the real purpose why the Doll and Dark Spark exist to take over the world..." Kenzaki attaches Nosferu doll, a space beast that was once fight with our hero, Ultraman Nexus to the Dark Dummy Spark. "Dark Live!" "Nosferu!" Nosferu grown up, revealing himself to all the people at the park, they all terrified and run for their live while screaming. But Nosferu didn't even attack them, he just waitting for something, he waitting from Reuz to reveal himself. "Another monster...?" said Haruto, turning his head with shock "Marina run, evecuated all the people...now..." "What about you...?" she ask "I going to battle that monster once and for all..." Haruto rush toward Nosferu, he bring out Reuz Spark from his pocket, he rise up to the sky first in slow and normal. The Mark Of Courage shine on his right arm, the face open reveal Ultraman Reuz face. "Lock On!" the light shine out surrounding Haruto, the light was to bright until it fit for the whole scene, Reuz landded on the ground like he usualy does. "Huh...Reuz, so you come after all..." said the voice from Nosferu "Eh, i sounded like i know that voice...but i can't confirm it..." said again Haruto Chapter 3 Reuz accelerated himself to Nosferu, he released a intence punch to Nosferu, hitting his nose, he punch again on the face. Nosferu tried to swing his tail to hit Reuz on the kidney but him earlier jump and doing a uppercut kick from Nosferu chicks, sending him falling down. "That's just a warm up for me..." said the voice "Huh...?" FEARS chester one, chester two and chester three came along to assist Reuz in the fight, they also wouldn't want the amusement park to be destroyed. "Good, he come before us..." said Shotarou Nosferu hit Reuz using a powerful punch on the head, he send flying away back, if he didn't get back his stability, he could destroy the amusement park. Reuz quickly restable himself before he even reach the park yet, Reuz jump to Nosferu grabing his head using both of his hand and pull him down from the back. While he land while doing a backfleep three time. Chester one fire a laser beam to Nosferu, but it misses because of it's fast movement, chester two and three fire again but this time a multiple missles, it easily hit Nosferu, burning his body away. Marina smile, she tought everything is clear over, Reuz standing around watching Nosferu burn down. Reuz seem's shocking while his head stare at the burning fire, he sense a telekenisis is ready to set fire. "Why i can sense that something is not over..." said Haruto. Reuz sense was right, a swurl of telekenisis which look like a fireball was released by Nosfery. "Heirkkk!" Reuz grunt's, he dodge to the leftside, it misses but it still go direct to Chester one and two, the ball hit the fighter jet, it shake for a second and broke the engine. "We going down...!!" said Nakamura. Another telekenisis ball hit chester two and three, they too lost control of their jet and fall down "Man, we going down too..!!" shouted "Heh" Reuz turn his head toward Nosferu, he swing his claws firing a Telekenisis ball toward Reuz, it hit his body. The ball was too strong, it push Reuz kilometers from Nosferu, Reuz hit a building next to the park, the building was destroy in pieces while Reuz was sent up to the sky and stop. His body are all covered with plastic grey aura like grabing his whole body. "Hahahaha..." Nosferu laugh "Why are you doing this to all people...why you need to terrified them...!?" ask Haruto. Reuz tried to released himself but it's useless, the power is too strong "Poor Haruto Shuuya, even the slightest bit of Light couldn't save you at all..." said the voice which Haruto reconised back "Your'e....!?" Haruto eye streches wide, he cound't belived what he saw on Nosferu "I know your weak Haruto...a single power of mine you can't handle...?" Haruto sawing a teenage boy about his age, with a long hair, and straight face like Captain Tsugita Haruno. "Kenzaki...are you..." "Yes, Haruto..it's me...your best friend..." said Kenzaki. He reveal himself to Haruto even so Marina can't see anything "Now, share the same fate as other Keychain Doll..." Dark Spark was in Nosferu hand, he swing it causing a darkness spread surround Reuz. Chapter 4 The Darkness surrounding Reuz covering all of his body, turning into yellow, Haruto can't even breath his own air, same as Reuz. Reuz began to become gray and disappeared into particle of redish brown while been saw everything by Marina who tears fall down from her eye, she was weak tosay anything that Haruto is dead. "Haruto....!!!!..huhuh..." Marina then shock sawing Haruto behind the tree while his hand. She rush to Haruto as fast as she could. "Haruto, haruto..." Marina voice couldn't wake him up, but an army of people wearing white suit with a mask come along with a case and a weapon. They come, pushing Marina to side, they catch Haruto, who suddenly wake up. "Errk,arghh...let me go...! Marina....!!" shouted Haruto for Marina but she couldn't do anything either, if she move, they will shot her easily without any mercy on her. "Haruto...." Haruto was pierced by a Needle contained a Fainting medical, Haruto pass out for a second ago. His eye slowly close, sawing Marina was leave behind, is this his fate to face. Back at Shuuya Kaze house, Marina seem scare to tell Haruto grandfather about Haruto was capture, but in odered to tell him, she must be brave. Her shoulder suddenly touches by someone, but another girl hand, she turn her head sawing her childhood and new friend, Mai Kerizawa, Gin Watarai and Gaku Senjyu. "I thought you all were having a great time at the festival...?" ask Marina "We did but i couldn't belived something...a dark and red giant..." said Mai "A dark and red...giant....?" "Yes, he attacked everyone, even burning everything...he disappeared" said Gaku "Erm, where's Haruto...?" ask Mai "He...he...suddenly Shuuya Kaze opened up the door, notice that the four friend arrive on his house. "We need to talk..." said Gin. They went inside for a discussion, Shuuya Kaze brought four cup of herbal Tea for Haruto friend's, even for a mini size cup for Taro. "I just received a call from a friend of mine...she said..." "woa woa...what do you meant she...Grandpa-san..?" said Gaku "Hehe...in the older age, i still have a friend, a girl type..." said Kaze "She said....one of her old scientist friend have capture Haruto...to be tested, following that they would want to see the power of Ultraman..." "What..!?" said Marina "We can't let this happen to Haruto....i don't want him to die..." replied Gaku "Don't worry, my friend will help you out...save Haruto..." Chapter 5 At the airport, Shuuya Kaze, Marina, Mai, Gaku and Gin waiting for the investigator from United States, which Kaze mention earlier, his old friend, a female one. At last, the aeroplane stopped, opening the door seeing a woman wearing a black coat, a black long pants and a high shoe. Hangging a black bag, she already knew her old friend Kaze waitting for her. "It's been a long time Kaze, since your last assault on The One Attack..." "Yes, but it's not the right time to talk about it, we need to save my grandson...his identity as Ultraman Reuz will be reveal to everyone...if we don't save him..." said Kaze "Okay, i got a plan, but we need to use one of the Keychain doll..if only we had the Ginga Light Spark...like Haruto use to transform..." said Sara Mizuhara "You know about the Reuz Spark, Keychain Doll...and Haruto every movement...?" "Acctually, my son brought a four DVD's of Ultraman Ginga series, it's a good series when i watch it... .When you gave me the picture of Haruto to me, he has a great similarities to Haruto Soma from Kamen Rider Wizard series which my son buy, and Hikaru Raidou, the host of Ginga..." "Wow...Ultraman Ginga, he does look like Ultraman Reuz...what sort of connection does they had anyway...?" ask Gaku "We would never know..." said Sara "We don't have much time, here's the plan..." the scene was straight to Haruto scene brought to an scientist lab, he was weak due to the sleeping medicine They lay Haruto on the bed, acctually like a hospital bed, beside him a tools to kill him, and infron of his face is a Ultra-Supersonic wave. The scientist start to pull the lever, the supersonic wave start to shine bright, Haruto feeling pain on whole of his body, he start to sound hurting, he closing his eye tightily so the wave didn't hit his eye. "Arghhhhhhhh....arghhh...arghhhh!!" Haruto pain sound "The boy still not releasing his power...make the super wave more power...let him die..." They made the Supersonic wave more power, Haruto become more pain, they didn't hope he will live, they want the power of Ultraman. Suddenly, a vast sound like a space ship hearing from their ear, something coming but it's stopped immedietly. "What was that...?" ask the chief "I surely don't know..." "What do you mean you don't know, your the brain genius...!" Chapter 6 They both turn their head to the back, Gaku punch to the chief head while Mai kick the scientist on the stamoch, they both fainted following to their dream's on the mind. Gaku, Mai, Marina and Gin enter the lab, they quickly set Haruto free, they pull out the gear which hold Haruto hand and body, Mai went to the bio area where they kept the Reuz Spark and Haruto handphone. "Why they would need Haruto's phone...?" "Haruto, are you okay...?" ask Marina "Y-yeah...the superwave really make me sweat and weak..." "Here's your cloth, now let's get out of here..." Gaku and Gin carried Haruto by one of them crossing their arm to Haruto shoulder and the other one does the same, they walk as fast as the could for not to get caught in the Lab. An army of soldier with white suit earlier run to find the people who cause the trouble, they were closely to Marina and the other's in left side. "Sara...what now..?" ask Mai, she was talking to Sara on the phone "Go to the exit behind you and turn left...the army is close to you..." replied Sara. "Got it..." they all move to the exit, running through the stairs next door, they were close away to the exit but in their way is the army with the white suit, persude them ahead. They were block by them, they can't move back because they were surrounded. "For a young age, you could trick us...huh...Sara...?" said the scientist "Now, bring me back the boy..." "Sara, now....!" shouted Marina. The light of the exit way was close, the place become dark, nobody can see anything, the track light which is orange colour shine in case they are no light in the exit way. "Their gone...err...how could this possible..." "Err..boss...a monste...monster...!" a wing type, a monster appeared infront of them, Galkimess attack them all, they all died in the way. "Gosh, we're lost them..." said Gaku, he and Gin slowly let Haruto sit beside the three brunch, he still weak and sweat his whole body "I'm sorry, i put your all in great danger..." said Haruto "It's okay, afterall, were friend's right...?" replied Gin "Yeah.." a young boy come infront of them, a boy he really reconised, with a long hair and purple jacket, it is reveal he is Kenzaki Haruno. Haruto childhood friend become the enemy. "So you the one who set up all of this...?" ask Sara "Heh, right..." "Kenzaki...!?" Marina seems shock and couldn't belived it was Kenzaki "Ken..kenzaki...." Haruto wake up slowly, he knew that was Kenzaki who become Nosferu earlier, he is diffrent from another Dark User, he didn't attack the city but attack him only. "Galkimess..." a huge monster behind kenzaki appeared, inside of him is the teenage boy who drink the beer every night, he seems happy and crazy tought weilding the Dark Dummy Spark. "Oh, no..." said Gaku. Kenzaki show them the Nosferu doll, he attaches it to the Dark Dummy Spark. "Dark Live! Nosferu!" Kenzaki was surrounding with darkness and transform into the Space Beast doll, Nosferu. Chapter 7 They just really can't belived in their eye, Kenzaki weild the Dark Dummy Spark. Haruto didn't seem to have a such anger on Kenzaki, he seem's relaxed even they all in great danger despite Kenzaki would want to destroy them all, even he didn't have no mercy. Haruto standing up slowly again, he pretty sure he can defeat his childhood friend. "Haruto...your'e going right...?" ask Marina "Yeah, if i don't stopped him now...we would end our friendship..." replied Haruto "But i saw you and Reuz disappeared into Bronze particle...does he already..." "Haha, your face so cute when worrying about me...i sure be back for you, i promise..." Haruto touches Marina hair, he confident will bring Kenzaki back. "They will be your toughest match Haruto...are you sure you can handle it...?" ask his grandfather, Kaze "Yeah, even i did stole the Reuz Spark from the Stone Shrine, i just want to examine it, but it turn out, i will use it to save other's..." said Haruto The Reuz Spark from Haruto right hand shine rainbow light, it connected to Haruto somehow. The light shine's brighter, persude Nosferu and Galkimess to step back fast. "You gonna help me then Reuz....?" Haruto new transformation "Yosh, Ikuze!" Haruto in slowmotion scene and back to normal rising the Reuz Spark to the sky, the lock part open, a similar to Lock Seed's but it connected to the twin side also opened. Revealing a doll, Ultraman Reuz doll. "Lock On!" Haruto smile, his left hand rise up taking Reuz doll, he attaches Reuz Spark Mark of Destine to the Reuz doll shoulder mark. The lock face open, revealing Ultraman Reuz face. "Ultra Live! the light on Reuz doll and the Reuz Spark connected. "Ultraman Reuz!" the light forming a twin galaxy form surrouding Haruto, Ultraman Reuz rise by spinning from the spiral twin galaxy. Reuz landding on the ground infront of Nosferu and Galkimess by kicking up a circle of durt. His appearance shocking Kenzaki again, althought he did transform Reuz into Keychain Doll, but how did he can transform back. "You...ignorant being...i just transform you into a Keychain Doll, how did you can transfrom back...!?" ask Kenzaki angrily "All you can think is cursing people, locking other being and prison them to be your playdoll...but in their heart's, they still live...like Taro-san said..." "Haruto...im so glad you really get it what i teach you..." Taro start to cry, a doll cry? "Fool, i will defeat you...locking you again..." said Alien Gunz, who appeared behind of the building, holding a Ultraman black and red colour keychain doll and a Dark Dummy Spark, he just wait for the right time to transform him again. "How you will fight...without a weapon like my claws....i will slash your body into pieces.." said Nosferu "I don't need a weapon! My friends are my power!" said Haruto Galkimess start to assault Reuz, he lend him a punch slowly to the face, Reuz fast enough blocking it by push his hand, while his left hand punch Galkimess, Nosferu then rise his claws to slie Reuz in pieces, he block both of Nosferu claws easily, he push him away and released a hyper kick toward Nosferu, he fall down behind Galkimess. The flying alien start to fly, he want to attack Reuz while he was flying using his head, he flower his gravity and doing a head butt toward Reuz, even it did hit Reuz on the stomach, Reuz hardly catch his head first before it touches his abs, they both sending flying back but Haruto didn't give up, he swing Reuz Spark to the right. Reuz reaine his gravitional flight, he stopped Galkimess head butt, he use his knee to leand a knee attack on Galkimess stomach, the alien was sent fly up to the sky. Chapter 8 Nosferu shocked, Reuz strength gained more stronger than before but he can't even see his true potential as Reuz even unknown to him. Gaku calculating something, something that might give Reuz some time to fight Kenzaki without any help form Galkimess but it only take short time. "Haruto...!" shouted Gaku, Reuz turn his head to his friend. "You only got 90 second for coundown to fight Kenzaki beforethe wing alien come down...!"Gaku smile toward Reuz "Arigatou, Gaku...." Reuz is set to fight Nosferu alone again. Insert Song, W-B-X "Double-Boiled-Extreme" Kamen Rider Double theme Reuz rush toward Nosferu, releasing a punch to Nosferu face, he jump a three feet height and do a flying kick to Nosferu chest. He then swing his claws toward Reuz, even it scratch his body without any wound or scar, Reuz didn't feel anything beyond finding a way to get Kenzaki out from the beast. Nosferu then swing it's tail to hit Reuz, he fell down rolling, like before he stand up back again. Nosferu claws began to glow purple aura, forming it into a ball and fire to Reuz. He rise his hand to the ball, it hit while Reuz hand spin to the right, a spiral galaxy was form due to the barrier form, Reuz spinning it again to his chest. The attack completely not work at him at all. "Kenzaiki...you should not vengence me because of your mother's death..." "What do you care...!? You know how much i felt since the battle...i was alone, my dad didn't know anything...!" "I know i how that feel...!!" shouted Haruto, Kenzaki soon silents "I know how it feel loosing somebody we love...i lost my grandmother too during The One and The Next battle....! my grandfather also alone...she's was the best grandmother ever a grandchild have....!" "Haruto..." "Come back to us...Kenzaki...!" said Marina "C'mon Kenzaki....!" said Mai "Kenzaki..." Gin "Ikuze Kenzaki...." said Gaku "Everyone is waiting for you...even me..." "Is it true...like you said Haruto..."No One Will Miss Me"...?" "My....i mean....our friend miss you...!" said Haruto "The Dark Dummy Spark just giving you a power...a power that making a dark heart to hatred everyone..." "They control you...not your control them..." "Really..." Reuz cross his right hand to his Crystal Of Light on his left arm, it shine green to his whole Crystal of Light, on his head, chest, forearm, arm and shin. Reuz right arm and left hand rise up with a glowing of light similar to Ultraman Cosmos Luna Full Moon Rect via Luna Light. Reuz "Luna Light" He slowly released the light to Kenzaki, he just watch it as Reuz stare at him while his right hand releasing the light, it surrounding Nosferu slowly calming him down, the light also glowing and enter inside of Nosferu to Kenzaki, the Dark Dummy Spark disappeared or destroy, Kenzaki feels calm and non hatred anymore thus purified him and Nosferu return to Keychain Doll at last flying down to Marina hand. Kenzaki fell down to the ground, he asleep acctually while regained his true self back. Reuz was return to his original colour back, the blue one. In his inner color timer, Haruto fell's happy about it, he finally save his best friend from the darkness swallow him before. Chapter 9 The Darkness Still Vengence While they all celebrating their victory, an orange ray was fire from nowhere hitting the ground in a long length and hit Reuz from the back. He fall down without knowing whos the next enemy who hit him, a purple ball of darkness landded behind Reuz, he quickly turn his head to see the new treat is an Ultraman with a beard. It was revealed it is Ultraman Dark, a black, red and white body features with a black colour timer and a red eye. He exactly look similar to Ultraman back in 1966 and 1967, where Ultraman was first created by Eiji Tsuburaya. "Impposible...Chaiyo Production Ultra..." said Taro "But how did it manage to Dark Live...." "Hahahaha...!" the laugh of someone evil from their behind. Alien Gunz and one of the Chaiyo worker are involve in this case, the worker were holding some type of Spark, a mechanical one using an advance technology. "Where do you get the spark...?!" ask Taro "Oh, we don't get it...but i created it!" said the worker "Created...?" "Yes, when i heard Tsuburaya released the Ultraman Ginga series or rather the new Ultraman Retsuden, Ultraman Ginga...it's intresting they can henshin into another being like monster and alien..." "When i return back to japan, another hero like Ginga name Reuz also deal with the same situation, he also transforming into Keychain Doll...so, i created my own Chaiyo Spark, to Dark Live Ultraman Dark...our own best creation!" "Hahahaah!" both`Alien Gunz and the worker laugh but the worker quickly get silent while watching Gunz laughfing. "Oit! Im the only one who can laugh...!" scoled the worker to Alien Gunz "Shut Up! I'm more powerful that you...!" "You just a lackey Alien, Ultraman Dark...kill him...!" Ultraman Dark turn to Alien Gunz, he fire a rapid hand slash to Alien Gunz. "No!!..." "Goodbye...Ultraman Reuz....pleased save the earth!" Alien Gunz last word, he got hit by the hand slash rapidly and explode "Arghh...!" Haruto was hopeless as he was beating badly by Ultraman Dark, he was kick on the stomach and rolling back. Dark lift him using one hand, and throw him away. "Haruto!" shouted Marina. Seeing Reuz was hardly to move his body now that he is weak, his color time was blinking rapidly from the very start of Ultraman Dark arrive. Chapter 10 Ultraman Dark fire his hand slash rapidly to Reuz again, the hand slash hit everything on the ground, it hit Reuz, he was not match for thr Ultra power he got. He just only have to disappeared once his colour timer is up and smoke around surrounding him so that he would see him again. The hand slash keep firing from opposite direction, the ground start to burning flame surrounding the Ultra, Taro was unable to do anything, he stuck in his Keychain Doll nature again. Reuz colour timer began to stop because his time limit is up, he only have five second left before he disappeared. The smoke coming from the flame covering his the scene, while Dark crosses his hand firing a Dark Beam which is orange colour toward Reuz. He wouldn't realised that Reuz already disappeared in dust, the beam hit the ground making it explode. He tough Ultraman has died because of his beam. "Hahahaah! You see that...Reuz has lost...!" said the worker "No!!" said Taro "Haruto!!" shouted Marina Haruto was left in the place where Reuz was before, Ultraman Dark disappeared into a Keychain Doll back, while the Worker run away. Alien Gunz last word really sorrow them away, Alien Gunz isn't a bad alien after all, he just was control by the evil force. "What was that Ultraman afterall...?" said Haruto "Alien Gunz...we will remember you..." said Gaku "Oh didn't i mention it, you all will die too...!" said the worker voice again, an purple hand slash was fire to them. "I can handle it!" said Taro "Ultra Psyhic!" a swurl of rainbow telekenisis strong enough hold the hand slash and throw it the left side and explode. "Too late!" Another hand slash come again, and this time Taro is hopeless to unleashed again his power. "This time i can't stop it....!" replied Taro The all become scare to the power and the scene was to continue to the next episode.... To Be Continue Next In Ultraman Reuz Insert Song, Life is Showtime "The dark ultraman really did want to kill me...!" said Haruto. The scene pop up to Ultraman Dark fighting with Reuz while his colour timer was blinking. "Behold the ultimate power!" said the worker Haruto was seen Ultra Live back Hyper Kyrieloid to battle Ultraman Axul at first, before Ultraman Dark assist him on the fight. "This is not over" said Marina "Our dream is still exist!" said Gaku "We would not give up!" said Mai Kenzaki unleashed his true identity, his feeling and hand become light and transform him into Faust and punch to Ultraman Axul (Dark) face. Fears member were set ready to mission to mars like their all plan except Captain Nakamura and Elly. "For the sake of Earth and the future" said Captain Reina to her comrade The camera than move to each of Faust body part and Reuz, while the cheering by their friend... "Don't give up, Haruto-kun!" said Marina Next time, Ultraman Reuz series episode 6 "The Deathmatch Battle"! Reuz was seen was leading a hand by Faust to stand up, he slowly accept it. Category:Apexz Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Ultraman Reuz Episodes